Family over all
by MovieObsessedxo
Summary: what if Logan & Victor had a niece? what is she? Who's her family? Katherine came with her brother & a team of mutants. She is tied to 6 of the X-men's past her family doesn't know her. Matt try's to get Logan & Kay's memory back, it's been taken different ways but the same reason. What will they do to get it back? Who'll pay the prices for their actions? Who'll stand in their way?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (I do not own the X-men, but I own the new group of mutants going into this. Hope you enjoy. Logan's POV.)

I come and all hell breaks loss, I mean I leave this kids with Storm and the others and look what's happen. The news is never the truth tho.

_BREAKING NEWS!  
A GROUP OF MUTANTS ATTACKED SHOPPING MALL!  
WHERE ARE THESE "X-MEN" THAT ARE MEANT TO KEEP THEM IN CHECK? ARE THEY THE ONES BEHIND IT? WE'LL HAVE MORE LATER!_

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!"  
"LOGAN! Please there are children around." Danielle waste no time with telling me off about language or manners.  
"My bad Dani."

I heard footsteps coming from the kitchen, she's on her way. I saw her poke her head around the looking at me with a smile.  
"So what's this bullshit I heard?" she had a playful smile on her face.  
"A group of mutants attacked a shopping mall. They think the x-men are behind it." Her smile dropped, I hated her not smiling or happy.  
"Okay now that's bullshit. But Logan it has been a while since you were there maybe things are different." She looked down she couldn't meet my eyes. She was disappointed for saying that.  
"Dani, how about we all go for a trip she what's going on up there?" her smile returned, then dropped again.  
"Logan I would but I have to watch the kids until he comes back." Dani is a great aunt since her brother left.  
"Dani they have a mother remember."  
Next minute three little kids came rushing in, giggling, and running around the room. Dani looked down at them, since her brother left she had taken care of them. They'd go to their mother's for two weeks a month.  
"Let's go."  
"There's my girl."

Time had gone so quick, the sun was already setting, we'd been on the road for about two hours. God dammit I wanted to turn back around, but something was up and I owe it to those kids to do something. Dani stayed quiet since we got in the car, she kept staring outside the car, like she was going to see anything out here.  
"Dani?"  
"Yes?"  
"What's up?"  
"I don't understand." Dani had turned from the window and was looking at me full on with her chocolate-brown eyes that sparkled.  
"You've been staring out the window and haven't said jackshit. Are you okay?"  
"Logan. I'm worried that is all. No need to set up an alarm."  
"Worried about what exactly?"  
"What happens if these kids are doing it and that what you remember is gone? And when someone comes from your past what are you going to do?" She wasn't worried, she was scared.

Dani was a child when I met her, her father had helped me when I need a place to hide. Dani's family had always been there for me since then. Then the day Dani's father died her mother had blamed me for being there when he needed me. He was gunned down on the way home for work. When her mother passed I tried to come back into their lives.

I found out it was not only her mother how had died but also Daniella her twin, her parents had a weird thing with their kid's names. There was Dan, Daniel, Danny, Daniella, Danielle, and Diana. I had no idea why they named their kids all starting with D, I hated the mail Mr D. Conant or Miss D. Conant. Davina and Dexter had died the same day and month but a year apart. Dex died on 8th August 1999 and Davina 2000.  
I had come to feel like a father to her, like Rogue, I miss that kid.

"Dani trust me here, these kids, the x-men, they aren't behind this. As much as they annoy the fuck out of me, they took me in, I owe it to them to help or something like that. And if someone come back they bet have a good reason but they'd would probably be dead or hell old." I spoke the truth my past had been taken from me, but it didn't matter as much, it did once.  
"You're a good man Logan." Dani smiled at me then turned to the window, oddly enough I let her be. I had tried to get my memories back and failed terrible, then I tried to be mortal or whatever Yashida claimed.

We arrived four hours later, Dani had fallen asleep not long after our chat and had slept most of the way. Dani grabbed the bags after I said I'd grab them. We slowly walked up to the door, Dani was hiding behind me but she's way to stubborn to admit that.  
_Knock. Knock._  
_Footsteps._  
_Quiet._

Then the door opened, I was waiting to see storm or the other but no a little girl. She looked up at me and she started to smile. She was no older than nine, cloudy grey eyes with little bags under her eyes  
"Hello, I'm Logan, this Danielle. What's your name?"  
"H….hi, m-my name is Colette." She started to blush a little.  
"It's nice to meet you kid. Can we come it?"  
"I'm not meant to open the front door." She started backing away.  
"No Colette, its okay. I'm a friend, I lived here a while ago."  
"How do I know you're not lying?"  
"Rogue. Is she here?"  
"Yes. She's my friend!" She started jumping up and down.  
"Go get her. She'll tell you."  
"Okay. I'll be back. Don' move." Before I had a chance to say anything she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Okay so this is from Dani's POV.)

I had to give to Logan, he was good with kids even if he could remember their names, they didn't seem to mind him calling them kid or kiddo. He was probably using some kind of ability he had on people. He noticed me looking at him. "What?" "Is there an ability you have with people?" "Ha. No, you know my ability aren't that good." He seemed to find it funny that I though he did, he didn't love his abilities he tried not to use them as much, and even less around children for their sanity. "Had to ask, I mean come on! You have this way with everyone, it's like a charm or something not normal." It took me a while to notice he was smirking at me. "Come on Dani, we'll let ourselves in." "We can't do that!" "Dani, of course we can."

Before I had a chance to say anything he slipped in the he was gone. I slipped inside and put the bags down by the door and went looking where he went. I don't think whoever owned this place would like to find a non-mutant wondering around, they could kill me or worse. Calm down Danielle why would Logan be with these people if they killed people? There was a bang, I jumped and then I was grabbed.

"Shhhhh! don't make a noise okay. I won't hurt you." The voice sounded mescaline, and I wasn't going to do anything he didn't want me to, because he could kill me. I nodded lightly. "Good girl. Now name?" "D…Danielle." "Danielle huh? Cute." I didn't like the way he said my name one bit. "Let the girl go." He turned use both around to see a girl, I couldn't see much but she was wearing, Hoodie, Leggings, boots, with daggers. "Kay I need a toy." "No. go to the shops and get one then. But leave the girl." "Or you'll what? You don't kill." Thank god! But what about him?

"Ha. Wouldn't you like to know what I'd do if you don't. Let. The. Girl. Go. Now. Jamie." There his name is Jaime, I could do what? What could I do? "Fine. Kay. You can have her." And just like that we were in a warehouse, which look more like a home to a group of homeless teens that you see in the movies. He threw me towards her, and lucky she caught me. He was gone.

"Are you okay?" she helped me to my feet and did a body scan but asked anyway, which was nice. "I believe so. Where are we?" "A mutant homeless warehouse." "Mutants? And you live here?" she looked at me like I was insane. "Ha-ha. God no. but I came here looking for someone."

"Is this a refuge?" she started looking around, and then looked at me. "Yes. You were almost claimed you should be careful, it's not safe for your kind." What was she on about? "What do you mean "My kind"? Human?" "You don't know what you are." She was shocked. What am I?" "What you are is rare so when there is one, we name them and claimed." "Name them? What do they call what I am?" "It's when a mutant allows every other mutant know you are theirs, and there's generally a mark on the back of their neck, a little star, tattoo like. You're known as sense, it seems they didn't come up with a better name but it's easy to remember." A sense? What the hell is that? "What's a sense?" "Enhanced senses, and the X-Factor Detection." "What's the X-factor thing?" "X-Factor Detection is when a mutant is able to psionically sense the presence and Mutant Level of other mutants. Its very useful trust me." "You're one aren't you?" she smiled at me, and then looked around again.

"We have to get you back. LEO!" A man got up and walked over here. "How?" "Hold on, first times are rough." She knew a lot more than I did about myself.

Leo was about as tall as Logan, Blenched blonde hair, brown eyes I think, yep they're like mine. Then the Leo wrapped his arms around us, and then a flash of light, then blanket of darkness came.

When I opened my eyes again we were back at the creepy house that looked like it would be in a horror movie. I couldn't see Kay or Leo anywhere, it's like they were never here. My neck was sore, I reached and felt a flash of pain then a mark. I'm marked! Kay warned me, who marked me? Thousands of ideas came rushing through my head all at once. I couldn't see straight anymore, I lost my balance and collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Hope you enjoy. From Rogue's POV.)

Having Logan here was a dream come true but if he would stop freaking out about this girl Dani for a minute and notice me, he'd know how happy I am that he's home.

"Hi Logan." Bobby had entered the without me seeing him, he walked pass Logan and stood next to me, hand on my waist.  
"Bobby it's you." He turned at looked straight at us.  
"Who else would it be?"  
"Sorry mate been out of it."  
"Is she going to be okay?"  
It was like I wasn't eve here.  
"Yes, Charles said she'll wake up soon."  
"Why are you here Logan?" It came out a little ruder then it was meant to. Both of them looked at me, Bobby shocked and Logan hurt.  
"I saw the news, I had to make sure to it wasn't you guys."  
"What news?"  
"Then what? When she wakes you'll go again?"  
I didn't give him time to answer my question, I stormed out of there. As soon as I was out the door, I broke into a run, I needed to get far away to my room or the garden where no one would see me cry. Before I got the chance to get out of the x-men base and into the hall, I ran into someone, a girl. A stranger.

"Who are you? You're not welcomed here!"  
"I didn't mean to scare you. I'm…" she looked straight into my eyes, I saw something change in her eye, like from one emotion to another.  
"Are you okay? I didn't mean to walk into you. Are you crying?"  
From the way she said it sounded like she has known me forever.  
"I'm fine it's none of your business. Who are you?"  
"I'm sure Logan didn't mean to ignore you Rogue." How the hell did she know anything, my name, Logan and what I felt?  
"You have five minutes to tell me who you are? And how you know that? Or I'll scream." Wasn't my best threat but I wasn't think clearly.

"Okay, I'm Kay, and for how I know Telepathy. That's how I know that your mutation was life and power absorption, and you still have it but it's being tamed by the cure, weak but still there."

What is this chick one about?  
"Okay Kay, let's say you're telling the truth about the cure, will they come back the same, weaker, stronger?"  
"They will probably come back stronger but it's hard to tell. And by the look on your face, you'll need to learn to control it now before it comes back full-strength." She was serious I could tell by the way she was standing.

I couldn't see much of her, she was hidden by black. I could see strains of blonde hair, everything she was wearing was black: hoddie, gloves, leggings, boots, and then I notice the silver by her boots, daggers.

"Why do you need them?" I motioned towards the daggers.  
"Safety first, isn't it?"  
"For you or the other person? Why would you need them for safety anyway?" better question would be how'd she get in with security.  
"It's dark and dangerous times for anyone who's mutant. I got flashed here, to answer the other question you were thinking." She winked at me, it took me awhile to realize that she was in my head.  
"Stay out of my head! Why did you come here?"  
"Sorry it won't happen again. I came for Danielle."  
"Grrr!"  
"I'm not in your head I swear." It sounded like half joke, and serious.  
"Why is everyone so worried about Dani?"  
"Everyone? I'm come for her cause she's in danger."

"What danger?" Logan. I swung around to find the x-men every single one of them standing there looking at both of us, this couldn't be good.  
"Who's this girl Rogue?" Jean sounded really pissed off.  
The next minute, I swear it sounded like someone flashed right passed us. There was a guy no older than 20 next to Kay.  
"Ready Kay? All she did was nod.  
Just like that a flash of blinding light came from them and next they were gone.

"Rogue what the hell?" Scott was acting calm as if he wasn't freaked out by what just happened.  
"The girl Rogue!" Jean wasn't herself something was wrong.

"Kay. She came for Dani. Something about her being in danger. She probably would have told me if you all didn't come on guns hot at her!" I was so mad right now, I felt like the hulk. I stormed off again this time not bothered about crying I was to mad my eyes wouldn't even think about watering.

I finally got to my room to find kitty sitting on my bed, looking out the window.  
"Ugh, what do you want?"  
"To check on you."  
"Why would you care?"  
"Rogue I don't know what you have against me."  
"What don't I."

"Look I came here to talk try and fix things which in my case I don't even know what I did wrong for you to hate me!" she stood up and started walking to the door, I grabbed her arm, she looked at me.  
"You want to fix things and be friends?"  
"Yes."

"Fine. Then stay away from Bobby, and we'll be fine."  
"Is this why you hate me? Because I'm close with him? Well you won't have to worry for much longer."  
"What's that meant to mean?"  
"He is going to leave you for me!"  
"What?"  
We both turned to see Bobby standing in the door way, horror all over his face. I felt a tear drip, I quickly rubbed my cheek, hoping no one saw. This may be weak of me to run away again but I did it anyway, I ran as fat as my legs would take me which wasn't far before someone grabbed me. Logan.

"What's wrong kid?"  
I threw myself into Logan, at first it was awkward but then it felt safe like nothing and no one could hurt me. I started sobbing and telling him everything since he got here, he didn't judge, he just listened. Until I fell asleep.


End file.
